Riverrise water
Riverrise water was water that came from the spring of Riverrise and contained magical healing properties. The purest, most potent water was found in the Riverrise Lake itself within the Garden of Life, but even water that had descended the Riverrise waterfall had enough healing power left to cure most common ailments. Unfortunately, by the time it had traveled through waif territory and the Thorn Forests to reach the Deepwoods, it had collected so many impurities that no healing power remained. The hope of healing through drinking of this water was what drew many sick and desperate folk to the City of Riverrise. Source of Power Riverrise water contained a sand-like substance known as chine. Chine was an ancient life-giving substance that was delivered to Riverrise by the Mother Storm every time it visited the Edge. Role in The Edge Chronicles Role in During the events of , Kobold the Wise appeared in a vision to Cowlquape Pentephraxis and instructed him to drink from the pool in front of him. , Chapter 17: The Deepwoods Dark Heart He, Twig, Woodfish and Goom had all just fallen down a steep gravel scree and were severely injured. After drinking the water, Cowlquape noticed that his wounds had disappeared and quickly gave some to his companions too. The four of them then began following the stream towards the spring itself, where they found Maugin. After the Twig Trilogy At some point in the late First Age of Flight, Golderayce One-Eye and his Riverrise Custodians came to power in the City of Riverrise. , Chapter 30 Although the stated object of the Riverrise Custodians was to ensure that Riverrise remained in waif hands, Golderayce used his power to secure his own longevity. In fact, he aspired to immortality. He kept a small amount of the purest water from the Riverrise Lake in an ironwood flask, which he periodically refilled himself, forbidding anyone else to set foot within the Garden of Life. Golderayce killed Maugin when she refused to leave, but Woodfish and Goom had already left with their own supplies of Riverrise water. Role in After Weelum's paw was bitten by a wig-wig, Nate Quarter and Eudoxia Prade took him to a gabtroll apothecaress at the Midwood Decks. She prescribed a healing balm mixed from Riverrise water and her own secret ingredients. , Chapter 43 Later, when Eudoxia had an ironwood bullet lodged behind her left ear, Healer Barkscale of Riverrise prescribed her several medicaments, including water from the spring. , Chapter 71 By now however, the Riverrise Custodians were restricting access to even the water that had come down the waterfall. Sluice gates had been constructed in the Garden of Life and days at Riverrise were divided into four periods, two periods of "Highflow" when the water ran in a small stream, and two periods of "Lowflow" when the water merely trickled. , Chapter 72 The Riverrise Custodians also imposed limits on how much water a person was allowed to collect at a time and required payment from those that wished to collect water. A single glass vial could cost fifteen Waifmarks. Unfortunately, Eudoxia's case was severe. The water available at the Riverrise Aqueduct could not cure her, although it did temporarily stopped her from getting worse. Eventually, when she took a drastic turn for the worse, Nate Quarter decided to get some water from the spring itself. Within the Garden of Life, Nate found Twig Verginix and Rook Barkwater imprisoned by Golderayce One-Eye. The Custodian General had kept them alive as he enjoyed reading their thoughts, but had ordered The Keep be built lest they escape. , Chapter 78 Twig had been brought back to Garden of Life by the Caterbird after he was injured by a Guardian of Night. Sadly, Golderayce killed Maugin out of jealousy as Twig arrived, so he was never reunited with the last member of his crew. Rook had traveled to the Garden of Life, accompanying his friend Cancaresse the waif on her last pilgrimage. Cancaresse had died on Kobold's Steps just before they reached the Garden of Life. , Chapter 79 Both men had been kept alive for centuries by the water from the Riverrsie Lake. Since Golderayce One-Eye had already been killed by the Caterbird, Nate decided to open the sluice gates after he had filled up a bottle of spring water for Eudoxia. This was the first time in several centuries that the Riverrise waterfall had flown unchecked. , Chapter 80 The potent, chine-filled water from the Garden of Life successfully cured Eudoxia, and the remaining Riverrise Custodians were expelled from the city. The opening of the sluice gates also reestablished an open trade in Riverrise water and the healing it offered, saving many lives. , Chapter 81 When Nate and Eudoxia issued from the Thorn Gate on their return from Riverrise, they were met by Ambris Hentadile and several of their other friends on the phraxship Archemax. Eudoxia's father, Galston Prade was aboard and severely ill from phraxlung. Thankfully, Eudoxia was able to heal him by giving him a draught of Riverrise water. Role in In , Cade Quarter was stabbed by a poisoned dagger while trying to escape the Farrow Ridges trog caverns. Despite her knowledge of healing, Celestia Helmstoft was unable help him, as nothing she tried seemed have any effect. Only when Goom arrived with a small vial of Rivrrise water was Cade able to be cured. Unfortunately, that vial of Riverrise water was only thing keeping Goom alive. He chose to sacrifice his own life in order save Cade's. It is known that Woodfish's water ran out and he died a peaceful death somewhere in the Deepwoods around this time.Edge Chronicles Facebook, 27 May 2018 Records of Healing and Life-giving Healing The following characters were healed by drinking or external application of Riverrise water: * Cowlquape Pentephraxis * Twig Verginix * Goom * Woodfish * Rook Barkwater * Weelum's foot * Eudoxia Prade * Galston Prade * Cade Quarter Near-immortality The following characters achieved near-immortality by repeatedly drinking Riverrise water over many years: * Maugin * Golderayce One-Eye * Twig Verginix * Rook Barkwater * Goom * Woodfish References Category:Drinks Category:Substances